Soliera
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Soliera |jname=ミリン |tmname=Mirin |image=Ultra Sun Ultra Moon Soliera.png |size=125px |caption=Artwork from Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Light blue |hair=Blue |hometown=Ultra Megalopolis |trainerclass=Ultra Recon Squad |game=yes |generation= |games= |team=yes |teamname=Ultra Recon Squad |teamrank=Unknown }} Soliera (Japanese: ミリン Mirin) is a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. She and Phyco play a central role in . In the games Role Soliera is a member of the Ultra Recon Squad and a resident from Ultra Megalopolis, in a world that has lost its light. She is always seen accompanying her partner and captain, Phyco. Pokémon Ultra Sun Soliera is introduced when the player first arrives at Ultra Megalopolis, where she and Phyco greet the Alolan. They direct the player to Megalo Tower, where Necrozma can be challenged. After defeating Necrozma, Soliera will gift a to the player. Pokémon Ultra Moon Soliera and Phyco are encountered throughout the player's journey as they investigate Alola to learn about Z-Crystals. The pair first appear in Iki Town after the player's battle against Hau, but do not formerly introduce themselves until after the first trial in Verdant Cavern. In Seaward Cave, Soliera battles the player, using a Pokémon caught in Alola, to experience firsthand what a Pokémon battle is like. She later challenges the player again in Paniola Ranch, this time using a more familiar Pokémon, . After the player battles the that appeared in Aether Paradise, Soliera and Phyco arrive. Pokémon Soliera is battled exclusively in . She keeps her Pokémon in Beast Balls. First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 156 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name=Soliera |game=UM |location=Seaward Cave |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 240 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name=Soliera |game=UM |location=Paniola Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Third battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 564 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name=Soliera |game=UM |location=Aether Paradise |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Fourth battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSoliera.png |size=150px |prize= 588 |class=Ultra Recon Squad |name=Soliera |game=UM |location=Vast Poni Canyon |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Gives away In , Soliera will give the player a after they defeat Ultra on top of Megalo Tower. If the player declines, they can pick it up later at Ultra Megalopolis. Quotes Pokémon Ultra Sun ;Ultra Megalopolis :"Welcome, resident of Alola. I am Soliera. I am a member of the Ultra Recon Squad." :" returned from Alola. You will find it up ahead. It seems to be resting atop the tower. Our people have all fled indoors to safety. They fear it will fly into another rage, as it did when that woman Lusamine appeared." :"Please. Help us stop Necrozma. You will find it ahead of this place... atop the Megalo Tower." :"So you will truly go?" :"But...our ancestors grew too greedy, and they caused Necrozma to lose a part of its body. And this in turn made Necrozma run wild... Help it if you can. We beg you..." ;Megalo Tower :"It will likely take some time, but eventually we may also be awash in light again. Like you all. My thanks to the people of Alola. My thanks to the light of the Z-Crystals." :"Captain Phyco... I believe that is showing an interest in this person from Alola. It seems to want to stay together with him/her." :"According to what we have learned through our investigations, I believe that in your world, giving a Pokémon to another can be a way of demonstrating your feelings for them... And besides, Poipole seems to want to go. Take it with you, if you have no objection." ::Maybe next time: "I see... Please take Poipole with you at another time." Pokémon Ultra Moon ;Iki Town :"Captain... I was able to detect high levels of aura at this full-powered festival." :"I wonder if we can't find some way to use the great power that fills Alola for ourselves..." ;Verdant Cavern :"The people of Alola overcome these trials willingly to obtain this mysterious power... to gain access to Z-Power. Is that it?" :"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Soliera." :"We are investigating the Z-Crystals found here in Alola for our own particular reasons. And I also find those Poké Balls that you use to be most intriguing..." :"Perhaps we will find reason to work together sometime in the future." ;Seaward Cave :"Yes, sir. I will do so at once." * Upon being defeated: :"Fighting together with your Pokémon... It is not something we had considered ourselves." * After being defeated: :"I see... So that is what a Pokémon battle is! I suppose if there are strong Trainers like yourself around, we may not need to play any great role in this endeavor." :"So then we do not need to bother with the girl, I assume..." ;Paniola Ranch :"Just as our research suggested, Captain Phyco." :"Trainer, could I ask you to face me in a Pokémon battle?" ::No: "I would very much like you to face me, so I will wait over here." ::Yes: "Then... I will face you with my Poipole." * Upon being defeated: :"It is not Poipole that failed in this battle. It is I, as a Trainer, who have failed..." * After being defeated: :"Thank you very much... I was able to understand Poipole better, but it seems my Pokémon battle skills leave much to be desired..." :"Do you think it is the same light our ancestors gazed upon? The light said to have come from the Blinding One?" ;Dividing Peak Tunnel :"What is this? The numbers keep climbing in my aura readings." :"Ah. ... I bid you Alola." :"Captain Phyco. It is nearly time." ;Aether Paradise ;2F :"The Ultra Recon Squad is— Well, as the name suggests, it is a group that investigates Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts. This is Captain Phyco. And I am Soliera." :"There is a creature...known as Necrozma. It is able to bestow light upon others, but now it runs wild, beyond reason. We call it the Blinding One out of respect, but... I fear that the day may come when Alola loses its light to Necrozma" ;Tapu Village :"An alola to you, and Hau." :"It's thought the power that came pouring out of the Ultra Wormhole at that time may be the source of Z-Moves' power... Yes, the light that the Blinding One... I mean, the light that Necrozma can wield." :"Our world is at peace now thanks to the Megalo Tower, which keeps the Blinding One contained. But we believe the tower is reaching its limit. And the Blinding One... Necrozma hungers for light." ;Aether Paradise ;Mansion :"Captain Phyco, they only seem worried for Cosmog's safety..." :"And they are able to use Z-Moves. The power of the Blinding One." :"I will battle you... I will battle you with our Pokémon. The Ultra Beast Poipole." * Upon being defeated: :"It seems we're still not drawing out the full potential of our Pokémon..." :"We will find a way to deal with Necrozma. You children should pursue your own dreams." :"Don't end up with the same kinds of regrets that we have..." ;Lusamine's room :"Was this all for her own selfish satisfaction? Or does she simply feel too much responsibility to take everything upon herself to fix? What is she thinking? What an incomprehensible individual... Though that is much as we had heard." :"We borrowed such a brute's power ourselves to come here to Alola." :"If Necrozma awakens...it will hunger for light. And it will descend upon Alola to take it." :"Our world... Ultra Megalopolis is a world without any light left in it, after all." ;Vast Poni Canyon * Upon being defeated: :"Was I... Was I able to draw out the potential of my Pokémon, at least a little bit?" :"Yes... The people of Alola battle their Pokémon against one another to learn more about each other, after all." :""Please. When Necrozma comes to attack this world, will you fight it in our place?" ;Altar of the Moone :"Necrozma wants to take back the light that it once lost." :"Please, Captain Phyco... Leave it be." :"It is not in our power to fight with Solgaleo. But we do borrow its power to travel through the Ultra Wormholes. You have shown us what you are capable of, though, by summoning Lunala to this place. Perhaps you could ride upon our Solgaleo. Yes... Just as you ride upon Pokémon in Alola!" :"Do you want to use Solgaleo's power to try to reach the ?" ::I'll do that: "Solgaleo! Aid us!" * After defeating Necrozma at Megalo Tower: :"Thank you very much, trial-goer." :"While you faced Necrozma in our Ultra Megalopolis, there are some things we found out about the auras that fill Alola..." :"Before our ancestors were forced to contain it, Necrozma emitted powerful light... That light is what you call auras!" :"Yes... Both the Z-Power for the Z-Moves and the auras of the Totem Pokémon are powers gifted to you by Necrozma." :"As thanks for your help, we will continue to share our Solgaleo with you freely. You should be able to meet many amazing Pokémon by using Ultra Warp Ride to explore different worlds!" :"I...would like to travel Alola as a Trainer, along with my Pokémon partners." ;Route 1 :"Hello, . Congratulations on becoming Alola's first Champion." :"I heard that the battle against Hau to decide the Champion was quite the spectacle" :"Ultra Beasts have appeared in the depths of Poni Island. They must have traveled there via the Ultra Wormhole created at the altar on Poni." :"Of course. We're counting on you, too, Hau." * If the player answers Of course! to Phyco's request: :"Let us go, then!" ;Poni Grove :"Thank you very much for coming. The Ultra Beasts, now called , are lost and wandering in Poni Grove." :"Here are some Beast Balls. Normally you would have to buy these at Aether Paradise, but they were kind enough to give some to us." :"For you, too, Hau. Please take these." :"We leave that to you two. All we wish for is that the Stakataka be able to live peacefully." :"Our skills at Pokémon battles are woefully weak. We are not nearly able to take on Ultra Beasts." * After defeating the first Stakataka: :"Yes... It seems there are still some Stakataka wandering about." :"I wonder... Would the Stakataka calm down if there were more of their kind around?" * After defeating the second Stakataka: :"We received the Stakataka Hau was able to capture." :"We take our leave now. Until we meet again..." ;Lake of the Sunne :"Personally I would rather conclude these investigations to take on the Pokémon League... Ah! No! I mean, I am fully dedicated to any investigation Captain Phyco wishes to pursue!" Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Soliera debuted in the . She was first seen receiving a call from Dulse, who reported that he and Zossie lost the Lunala they were using to traverse through Ultra Space. As they talked, Soliera checked on the condition of , who was in pain despite having absorbed to become its form. Later, Zossie arrived at the Ultra Megalopolis alongside and . Shortly after, a appeared, looking to battle with Necrozma. Wanting to see if the bonds between Trainers and their Pokémon could lead to a solution that would restore light to the Ultra Megalopolis, Soliera lured Stakataka to the Megalo Tower, forcing Sun and Moon to battle it. After Stakataka was defeated, Necrozma was alerted to Lunala's presence. Necrozma released Solgaleo and leapt off of the Megalo Tower to try and absorb Lunala as well. Sun and Moon tried to assist Lunala, but were stopped by Lusamine. A comment from Sun angered Lusamine, who sent out a and commanded it to fuse with her. Names Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts de:Mirin fr:Solie it:Mirin ja:ミリン zh:米翎